Klinchel
by CiaraLovesMax
Summary: a story about Finchel and Klaine and their struggle to get over something majour in both of their relationships and sometimes cross relations!


Finns pov.

I continued looking forwards even though she had called for me multiple times. I heard call again "Finn, please wait!" I I continued to ignore her cries. I could hear her getting closer, so I picked up my pace. She called for me again "Finn please! You don't understand!" I decided to turn round, let her speak once again, see what she had to say one last time. "oh don't i? Rachel, how could you do this! I just don't get you, I really don't! Actually, I don't get girls! They're stupid! In fact, you know what, how about this…" i paused for a while and then shouted "Finn Hudson is gay! Hows that hey? I tell you what, if Kurt wasn't my brother, I would be staright in there, although it seems you already have been. Rachel, you disgust me!" of course I didn't mean it, I wasn't gay, but I felt like I wanted to hurt her like she had hurt me. "Finn I'm sorry…" she pleaded, but I shook my head. "no Rachel. Sorry just isn't good enough anymore. And of course I don't just blame you, but you're the sensible one. Come on Rachel, what were you thinking." I looked at her, she hung her head in shame. I was about to turn around when she said something. "you should have turned up!" I couldn't believe it, was she really trying to blame this on me? "God Rachel. You are unbelievable. You sleep with someones brother and then blame it on them. Yeah, that's how you play it. smooth." This time I did turn around. I couldn't face it anymore. I loved Rachel, I really did, and I couldn't bear losing her again, but this time, she had pushed me too far. "Finn I love you!" I heard her cry as I walked away. "I know you do." I replied, but continued to walk back to my house, where I would have to face Kurt. More drama, great.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home I was so angry and obviously it shown. My mum and Burt were huddled up on the sofa watching tv. I swung the door open and it clashed against the wall. "Finn!" Burt shouted. "where is he?" I shouted. They both sat up looking at me, confusion on their face. "who sweety?" my mum asked. "that son of a b…" Burt stood up quickly "woah Finn! Calm down and tell us whats wrong." I felt bad on Burt calling his son that, I couldn't control my anger, I honestly wanted to kill him for what he had done. "wheres Kurt?" I asked angrily. My mum and burt looked at each other worried. "hes upstairs doing his nightly pampering routine with Blaine, why?" asked my mum. "oh yay, Blaines here, I'm sure he will love to hear this!" I yelled pushing past my mum and Burt. Burt held out his arm to stop me. "Finn! You stop right there!" Burt shouted. "no! I'm going upstairs now move." Things were really hotting up downstairs and we were getting quite loud. I knew it wouldn't be long before Kurt and Blaine came down. "Finn! You don't speak to Burt like that! Now you sit down!" my mum shouted. I knew to obey my mum, and just as I was about to sit down Kurt and Blaine came into the living room. "whats going on! You're interrupting my nightly pampering routine!" Kurt bellowed. His face was covered in some sort of facial cream, as was Blaines. Blaine looked at me, he could obviously tell by the angered expression on my face that something was wrong. "Finn, you okay?" Blaine asked. "oh I'm absolutely fine, and I'm sure you will be in a minute!" I said sarcastically. Everyone could sense my sarcasm and they all looked around the room puzzled. "Finn are you going to tell us whats going on or are you going to leave us guessing?" Burt asked. "tell you what, why don't you ask Kurt." I told them all. I could tell by the change in expression on Kurts face that he knew what was going on. "go on then Kurt, are you going to tell them, or shall i?" I asked, my tone getting harsher, every sentence. "tell them what?" Kurt asked, trying to act all inncocent. "I'll tell them then shall i?" I asked. Kurt hung his head. "Ladies and gentlemen, this gay boy over here slept with my girlfriend!" there was a chorus of gasps, as everyone was left shocked. Kurt began to cry. "yes everyone! Its true! Poor old innocent Kurt really isn't so innocent anymore is he?" I looked over at Blaine, I could see he was still trying to process it all. He shook his head "come on Finn, don't be stupid." Blaine said, kidding himself. "don't come on me mate! Your precious boyfriend is a slut! I big dirty slut and I hate him!" I called, bursting into tears myself. My mum and Burt remained in silence. I don't think they could quite believe it. "Kurt, how could you?" Blaine asked, his face still covered in cream. Most of Kurts had come off now through the tears. "please say it isn't true!" Burt said. "oh you haven't heard the best bit yet everyone!" I shouted, tears still running down my cheeks. Burt shook his head. "please no." he whispered. "that's right Burt! You're going to be a granddad!" my mums hand shot across her mouth. She was more surprised now than she was when she thought I had got Quinn pregnant, but that came as no surprise because no-one would ever believe Kurt would do something like that. "Kurt, please don't say this is true." Kurt kept his head hung. He was crying harder now, as was everyone else. Blaine ran out, it was obviously to much for him. "you happy now?" I screamed at him "you've wrecked everybody's lives!" I stood up and walked past him. "go to hell." I said as I past.<p> 


End file.
